


Hidden from the rest

by jensencanfricklemyfrackle



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frank Lero - Freeform, M/M, doesn't get past 3rd base, frank Lero/Gerard Way, gerard way - Freeform, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensencanfricklemyfrackle/pseuds/jensencanfricklemyfrackle
Summary: Gerard and Frank have had feelings for each other for so long, barely able to hide it around the others, but apparently they aren't as good at hiding stuff as they thought they were.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend who is actually a fan of MCR, so please don't get angry if I get something wrong with their characteristics or anything like that.  
> Also, this is pretty short because it was meant to be a short story. btw

Frank eyed Gerard’s lips hungrily, imagining those soft full lips pressing onto his own, Gerard’s body pressed against his, his hands getting tangled in Gerard’s hair, imagining the feeling of Gerard’s erection pressing against his own aroused member. Frank took a deep breath and discreetly palmed his erection, not that it mattered now that he and Gerard were alone in their hotel room, after Mikey and the rest left to go to dinner. Gerard pretending that he was sick and Frank insisted on staying and looking after him. After everyone left though, Gerard leapt out of bed and was now facing off Frank, eyeing each other and feeling the arousal between them grow. 

Gerard saunters forward slowly, his fingers running through his hair, his eyes locked on Frank’s.

“Let’s hope they stay at dinner for a while” winks Franks, his voice husky and full of urging and desire.

“They better be” moans Gerard into Franks mouth as Frank sweeps forward and presses his lips to his, Frank’s hands locked behind Gerard and drifting down to Gerard’s butt. Gerard grins into Frank’s mouth and reaches behind him, grabs Franks hands, and lowers them till they are resting on Gerard’s butt and Frank squeezes Gerard’s butt enthusiastically. 

“I have been waiting so long for this Frankie” mutters Gerard in Frank’s ear. Ever since they had kissed on stage at that one show, they have been craving each other. After shows, during breaks in the shows, near-midnight meetings, and even sneaking off and making out in the bathrooms. No one knew about, not even both their wives. And hopefully it’ll stay that way.

Suddenly, Frank finds himself pushed against the wall of their room, Gerard’s hands pushing and pulling through his hair, and gripping Frank by the base of his neck and pulling him closer to Gerard’s warm body, but still being pressed firmly up against the wall. Frank feels his hands being pulled up above his head, so high that he feels himself being pulled onto his tiptoes. The he feels a warm hand descending onto his waist and gripping it while a warm, wet mouth applies hickeys and nibbles onto the soft flesh of his neck. Frank moans in pleasure as Gerard grinds down on him, pressing the tender members together and rubbing them on top of each other, increasing the friction between them and building up the fiery arousal building up inside of him and surely inside Gerard as well. Frank leans forward and starts to suck and nibble on Gerard’s ear, and slowly moves down to his jaw, sucking and nipping at the soft skin. 

Forcing his arms down, Frank pushes Gerard down onto the clean bed in a seated position, when Gerard puts his hand on Frank’s chest, stopping him.  
“Sorry Frankie, but things have been so rushed lately; can we just take it easy for tonight? The others are going to be gone for at least a couple of hours, and I just want to take it slow.”

A frown flits across Frank’s features, but then evolves to understanding.

“Of course Gee.” Frank whispers in Gerard’s ear. Gerard grins and moves up the bed and lies down with his head against the pillows. He gestures towards Frank and pats the spot on the bed next to him and smirks. 

“Come here Frankie” He whispers.

Frank grins and bounces like a little boy onto the bed, and crawls into Gerard’s warm arms, Franks settles back against Gerard’s chest, Gerard’s arms wrapped around him, Gerard’s mouth settling on Frank’s neck, slowly sucking and nibbling. Gerard starts to feel aroused, and starts blushing when his erection starts bumping up against Frank’s ass, which then just made Gerard so much hornier.

Gerard could just imagine fucking Frank on his aching member, the moans and whimpers being drawn out of that soft wet mouth, and the tightness of his taut ass impaled on Gerard’s hard dick. The idea of Frank being so submissive and young was so appealing that Gerard didn’t realise that he was slowly humping Frank, his legs tangled with Frank’s, and that Gerard’s hands were slowly drifting down towards Franks hardening dick.

“Taking it slowly hmm?” Frank whimpers as Gerard’s hands find his dick and starts to stroke it, up his full length, up along its underside, and playing with its head, rubbing his thumb over Franks slit and just teasing Frank till precum starts leaking and gets smeared onto Gerard’s fingers.

“Oh God, please Ger” whimpers Frank, who’s trying to thrust into Gerard’s hand, trying to come, so desperate.

“Ok Frank, it’s ok” murmurs Gerard as he rolls Frank onto his back, his eyes closed shut, and his legs spread wide, his dick nearly horizontal with his stomach, so hard and big, that Gerard is taken over by instinct, and leans down in between Franks legs and slowly envelops Franks dick in his mouth, feeling it fill up his mouth, grazing his teeth, pressing down on his tongue, and hitting the back of his throat when Gerard reached his base, his nose touching the soft hair resting at Franks base. Gerard sucks up Frank’s length, all the way up to its head, then swirling and sucking the tip, then going down on him again. Gerard feels Frank’s hand tangle in his hair, pushing him down further, so that he’s choking on Frank’s hard length. Then Franks hand pulls at Gerard’s hair, pulling him up, sucking and licking up Frank’s length, and then suddenly, with a drawn-out scream, Frank comes all over Gerard’s face and chest. Frank’s head hits the pillows, his breath coming out in gasps. 

Frank feels a hand trailing up his body, starting from his crotch, and then travelling up his stomach, then soft, cool fingers twisting and rubbing his nipples, making him arch against the fingers, but they keep going up wards, Up past his collarbone, then up his neck, travelling up to his jaw, then tracing his mouth. Frank relaxes and moans slightly as Gerard’s lips presses against his own, his tongue flickering into Frank’s darting over his lips and nibbling them. 

“Ahem” says a voice, obviously suppressing a laugh.

“Oh shit, Ray” Gerard swears as he flips a blanket over Frank and himself.

“Hey Gerard, Frank” he nods at both of them, trying to be serious but failing hilariously and ends up just bursting into spasms of laughter. “Man you should have seen your faces!” he grins, and holds up a 12 pack of beer.

“Its party time!” he yells, and Bob and Mikey saunter into the room, closing the door behind them.

“You guys don’t seem very surprised that we were just, you know” Frank stutters.

“Aww come on Frankie, we all knew that you and Gerard were meeting up, even with your wives. But we aren’t telling, promise.” Mikey holds his hand up in a scouts salute.

“How long have you known?” asks Gerard.

“Since that first kiss on stage” says Bob. “Dudes, it was so obvious”

“Oh” Frank and Gerard both mutter.

“Don’t worry guys, its party time!” Ray yells, and tosses them both a beer. The party didn’t stop till 4 in the morning.


End file.
